kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Ruche Seiran
Magician Eloth Magicians Guild Branch President |birthday = Year D982 5th month (Vayu) ? day (Vayu) 5th hour (Vayu) |birthplace = |height-weight-measurement = 159cm / 45kg / 75AA |nonhuman traits = |family = Riche Seiran (sister) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 8 }} Ruche Seiran is a quarter of unknown heritage. She is the Atera Magicians Guild Branch President in Seasons 1 and 2. Appearance Ruche appears as a slightly girlish woman with light skin tone. She has distinctive mint green hair that reaches down past her shoulders, similarly colored eyebrows, and pinkish-purple eyes. In Season 1 she wears purplish-black shoes, long purplish-black stockings, and a dark grey long skirt. She also wears a gray jacket, which is dark-grey on the inside, is folded around the neck, and has a dark-grey zipper-like line in the front. Personality Ruche appears to have a cheerful, selfish, and a somewhat simple-minded personality, although this is not overly surprising since her mental age is the same as that of her appearance, 17. She seems quite impatient, and is very obsessed with Asha Rahiro. She also seems to prefer solving discussions by physical means, which often happens when Airi Yui is around. Skills and Abilities Even though Ruche is a triple-Vayu magician and claims that teleportation (via hoti vayu) is her specialty, Lorraine Rartia, on the other hand, considers her to be an incompetent magician. Notes *When Brilith offers her a free drink, she picks tea. *She and her sister Riche are fraternal twins. Riche is the elder sister. *She is the president of the Atera Branch Magic Guild, a position she is presumed to have obtained due to her famous and rich sister's influence. Plot History Ruche was the administrator of the Vayu Barrier testing room, when Asha was taking her magician exam at Rindhallow, but was unaware that Asha was present at that time. Present Ruche first appears in chapter 8, where she is talking to Asha in in a state of wonder, as the latter is signing in for rooms. She is initially surprised and happy when Asha books two rooms, but madly disappointed, when the latter reveals that her companion is a girl. Once Asha has left, she goes up to prepare two special rooms. In the evening she accompanies Lorraine to an investigation around Leez's village, as the latter is unskilled at using hoti vayu magic, which clearly is against her wishes, as she is missing out on being around Asha. When appearing near the village, she perfectly lands on a soft and comfortable bush, while Lorraine crashes on her stomach and face, and almost loses her eyesight. She is surprised, when Lorraine threatens to make her lose her job as Atera's branch guild manager, and tries to apologize, by promising to be more considerate when they teleport back. Hearing the result of 'no casualties', she deduces that the device has malfunctioned, and that they should head back. Lorraine takes the bait, but doesn't swallow, and promises to drag her feet, since Asha is the reason behind Ruche's haste. This makes Ruche furious, but she quickly proposes to look around, when Lorraine hints about her weak position and lack of work, so Ruche ends falling into the trap of a 'lengthy investigation around the town'. A few weeks later, she is pestered by Lorraine, who is having a delayed package, about sharing the present with her, which she refuses. Seeing her chance to lose Lorraine when Leez calls out the latter, she gives her the finger, and attempts to flee, but receives a continuous flow of hoti brahma hammer pounds to her head instead. All three decide to visit Asha, but are not allowed to wake her up, so they visit Brilith instead. Brilith refuses to answer her question about the state of the Barrier, but agrees to reveal a few things from Asha's past. She appears mad and heartbroken about Asha being denied her fourth exam, which she would have granted. They are shortly notified of Asha's waking, and all four pay her a visit. She is initially mind-blown by Asha's appearance, but quickly proceeds to wish her a happy birthday, and offer her gift. The gift is initially rejected, but is accepted when she reveals the content, which leaves her crying from happiness. A day later, she is looking for Asha, finding her in the library, and revealing Leez's absence. She is however denied her chance to stay with Asha, when Brilith persistently guides her out. She is seen sitting at a table with Asha and Leez, and appears to be overjoyed by it. She quickly turns mad however once Airi and Lorraine appear. They leave Leez eating and exit to the palace garden, with Asha and Lorraine leading, and Ruche and Airi fighting behind them. They soon return inside, where Leez is still eating, and the four have a short discussion about their findings in Leez's village, while the latter is kicked out of the room. When Asha is leaving town with Leez, Ruche is there to see her off. She is about to engage in another fight with Airi, but both are stopped by Lorraine's hoti brahma hammers. She also appears to be a cowardly person, and doesn't leave the Magic Guild building when Sagara and her troops attack Atera, arguing with her co-worker about if she should go out to fight the sura. Once the situation is resolved, she bathes in the glory of being one of the saviors, despite having done nothing. References es:Ruche Seiran